Denmark's Journey to Oz
by InsaneCookiez
Summary: After drinking Norwegian hot sauce and catching on fire, Denmark must now find a way to turn back to normal. But, the only way to do that is find the Wizard of Oz in an alternate dimension. Crackfic & DenNor. One shot.


Denmark's Journey to Oz

Denmark scanned through Norway's refrigerator in search of something to quench his everlasting thirst. Just a few moments ago, he was playing a losing battle against the Norwegian in a Dance Dance Revolution face off. Before the last game which would decide his fate, the Dane had called a sudden time out due to a sudden urge for a drink, which led him into the position he was in now. Everything in Norway's refrigerator was labeled in the Norwegian language. He couldn't speak Norwegian, much less read it. So, of course, he picked up a random bottle from the refrigerator. It looked like a soda…a red soda. Maybe it was strawberry, or possibly cherry. Shrugging slightly, Denmark didn't hesitate to place the bottle to his lips, and then take a large gulp.

Almost as if on cue, the Dane's face turned an unnatural shade of red. His body began to sweat and it felt like he was on fire. In fact, he was on fire. Quickly, he ran around in circles and began screaming like a little girl. "I'M ON FIRE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Norway heard the yell, but only got up to retrieve his video camera, then proceeded in the kitchen. "Idiot." He stated with a smirk as he began recording the Dane running in endless circles.

"NORGE! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Denmark begged.

"Hmm…No."

Denmark was helpless. Norway was the only one who could help him, but the brute wasn't going to so much as lift a finger in his direction.

That's when he tripped over practically nothing and fell flat on his face. As he lied there in utter embarrassment, the Dane soon heard a soft snicker from the direction the Norwegian stood, video taping all of his shame. A sudden thought popped in his mind. "Hey, Norge. If you don't help me, I'm going to show everyone that video I took of you with your two pink bunnies...having tea time." He stated with a soft chuckle. His words were not as clear as they should have been, but he realized that they had gotten their point across when Norway's eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I would."

It took all of Norway two seconds to respond. "What you have just drunken is a cursed hot sauce. If someone drinks it, then it sets them on fire. I'll try my best to reverse the effects, but I'm not sure what may happen."

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

Norway frowned slightly and whispered a couple of words in which Denmark didn't know the meaning of, then randomly pulled out a magical fairy wand.

"Uh...Norge..."

Ignoring the Dane, Norway then hit him on the head with his magical wand and yelled another word in which Denmark still had no clue the meaning of.

"OWW!" He yelped, suddenly closing his eyes in shear reflex. Surprisingly the feeling of his skin burning slowly faded away after a moment. He soon opened his eyes and looked up at Norway. Wait...up?

"Uh..."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, NORGE!"

Norway scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I told you I might not be able to do it..." He frowned slightly.

Denmark groaned. "Just help me over to a mirror so I can see myself, okay?"

Norway nodded and picked up Denmark, then lead him to his bathroom. Quickly, he sat him down on the counter and allowed the Dane time to look himself over. Denmark wasn't happy.

"I'M A FREAKING PINK FLUFF BALL!" He yelled in annoyance. Apparently, Denmark resembled one of Norway's pink bunnies. He had the same stitching, the same color of pink, and, of course, was a rabbit.

Norway, on the other hand, thought Denmark was adorable. "I think you're cute..." He murmured, gazing at the small pink form of Denmark.

The Dane couldn't help but blush due to his comment, but that still wasn't enough to let him off the hook. "So, how in the world do I change back?" He questioned.

Norway, now serious, replied to the Dane, "You must go and see the Wizard of Oz. Only he can grant your wish to become human again."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Denmark asked, giving Norway an odd, blank stare.

Norway nodded. "Yes, the Wizard of Oz."

"How do I find the Wizard of Oz?"

"I'll send you to the alternate dimension. He lives in a huge castle, you can't miss him."

"Wait, what?"

With that, Norway pulled out his handy dandy wand, then said some more unknown words and proceeded to smack the Dane on the head...yet again.

Denmark felt slightly different...like he was being pulled away from his own skin. The feeling was very strange. Before his body left entirely, he saw the figure of Norway for what seemed to be the last time.

**D**enmark awoke in a strange place, still trapped within his adorably cute form. It was quiet, maybe too quiet. But, nonetheless, he got up and began looking around for the castle Norway had spoken about. Sure enough, it was there. But, of course, the darn thing was too far away. He looked around for the best route towards the castle, but couldn't decide between the yellow brick road or a hike through the forest. The forest path looked a lot faster, so he decided with that one.

After about two hours of walking through the dark and spooky forest, the Dane soon came upon a beautiful cottage which seemed to be made of sweets. Denmark's mouth watered at the shear thought of taking a bite of the precious, sugary goodness. Maybe, just one, small nibble wouldn't hurt. Quickly, he bounded up to the decorated cottage and sniffed the house. It smelled of all the things sugary there were. Cinnamon, chocolate, peppermint...you name it! His mouth watered even more by the strong scents which filled the air around him. He just had to take a bite. Just one! Slowly, he reached his mouth towards the house and slowly bit down on the delicious house. He was right. It was made of candy. But, not just one bite would settle Denmark for very long. After a few moments of trying to pry himself away, he finally gave in and began eating as much of the house as he possibly could. He was so much into eating the house, that he didn't seem to notice the shady figure behind him, staring at his soft, pink fur and his plump, fresh meat. Only once he noticed, it was too late. All he felt was a swift smack in the head and then darkness.

**O**nce Denmark awoke this time, he found himself within the house which was made of candy. Unfortunately, for him, he was tied up...in licorice. Denmark could smell the beautiful aroma clear as day and his mouth watered when the thought of tasting it popped in his mind. Shaking his head slightly, he knew he need more control over himself.

Large footsteps on the chocolate flooring awakened Denmark from his thoughts. When he looked up to see who his kidnapper was, he soon realized that the strange person was none other than Shinatty-chan. Denmark immediately freaked out.

"Umm...Hi..." Denmark said, trying to make conversation with the strange creature.

Shinatty-chan didn't respond and walked ever closer toward him. Denmark froze. He needed to get away...NOW! Quickly, he began gnawing on the licorice which bound his body and soon was free. He quickly ran past Shinatty-chan and into the woods yet again. That was close...too close. As he bounded into the night, soon exhaustion overtook him. He needed to sleep...but where? Looking around, he spotted a small cabin. It was a long shot, but he needed a nice, comfortable place to rest so he could begin a fresh start when he awoke. Slowly, he walked up to the door and pressed his paws against it. The door creaked open. Denmark shrugged slightly and strode into the cabin. No one was there, so why not? Searching the house, he found three chairs in the dining room with three bowls of an uneaten dinner and three beds in the next room. He quickly hopped up to the smaller bed and laid down for a short snooze. Hopefully the people who owned the house wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Denmark awoke for the third time to a sudden noise in the next room. Quietly, he slipped out of the bed and strode over to the bedroom door to see who had made such a racket. To his horror, three Pedobears were sitting in the room, eating the uneaten dinner which was on the table when he had hopped in the house. The Dane was literally scared stiff. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Shaking his pink head slightly, he soon decided to make a run for it. That was the best he could do right now. Walking quickly over to the doorway, he began counting. "One...Two...Three!" With that note, he bounded towards the door...only to find it shut and locked. Turning back, he noticed it was too late for him. The pedobears had already seen the pink blur pass beside their table and were all now walking towards him. So, of course, Denmark backed away into the corner, in fear of what the bears would do to him. Closing his eyes, he waited for there paws to scoop him up and do horrible things to him... But, it never came. When he opened his eyes, the Dane was standing in a long hallway. How in the world did he end up there?

Shaking his head slightly in confusion, the small, pink rabbit hopped down the hallway. Where was he? Was he still close to the castle? Where was the castle? All of those questions and more spread throughout his mind like a wildfire in a dry, grassy field. As he hopped down the long hallway, a large door came into view. He stopped a mere foot away from it and only stared at it in awe. How in the world was he going to get inside? That question was answered when the doors suddenly opened. Denmark was a little startled at first, but he walked inside the room, nonetheless. As soon as he had entered the room, the doors shut.

"I hear you're looking for the Wizard of Oz," An unusually familiar voice sounded from some unknown place.

Looking around, Denmark tried to pinpoint the exact location of the person, but couldn't seem to do so. "Who are you?" He questioned in a slightly nervous voice.

Before Denmark knew what was happened, he was suddenly picked up and cuddled from behind himself by an unknown person. "I'm the Wizard of Oz you have been looking for." The stranger stated, still cuddling the small rabbit.

"Please...Turn me back into a human." He begged, not even taking the time to turn around and see what the infamous wizard looked like.

The stranger, still cuddling Denmark, replied, "I cannot do that. For you are far too adorable in this form."

That's when it hit him. The familiar voice and strong love of cute things. "Norge?"

A soft chuckle came from behind him. "You are correct, Denmark." Norway placed Denmark on the ground.

Denmark turned to look at his dear friend and frowned slightly. "So, you sent me on this whole trip to find you?"

Norway shook his head slightly. "I'm not your Norway. The Norway who sent you here is in the other dimension. My magical powers are far greater than his, so, of course, he sent you to me."

Denmark tried to take everything in, but it was just so hard to. There were TWO Norways? That was too hard to believe. And this whole thing with different dimensions...that was crazy too. Shaking his head slightly, he asked again, "Can you just please turn me back into a human again?"

Norway paused for a moment, then nodded slightly. "I suppose... But, for my magic to work to it's full potential, I need you to kiss me."

Denmark's face lit up. He had to kiss Norway? There was no way he could do that! "I-Isn't there another way...?" He questioned in a nervous tone.

Norway shook his head. "No. I am afraid this is the only way."

Denmark paused for a few moments, then nodded. "A-Alright..." As he leaned forward for the kiss, Norway did the same. Their lips met in a harmonious moment. Fabric against skin. It was a wonderful feeling, Denmark had to admit. Not just the fact that his body was returning to normal, but the kiss was just amazing.

Denmark suddenly sat up in his bed and looked around. What in the world had happened? Was it all just a dream? Shaking his head slightly in confusion, he looked over to see a bottle of his viral medication on his nightstand. Quickly he picked it up, then gazed at the side effects. "Hallucinations." He read aloud, then tossed the bottle in his trash can. "I don't need anymore of that crap." He frowned, rolling back over and falling asleep.

* * *

A little competition I had with my friends. We had a Crackfic off. I still have no clue who one yet. xD ...And yes...I should be working on my other story...later. *ish shot*


End file.
